1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water ball, and particularly to a replaceable and easily assembled water-ball decoration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional water-ball ornaments, the inner side of the neck part of the glass ball is closed and sealed with a leak-proof rubber plug, of which the inner center is glued with an ornament; the glass ball is filled with water before being mounted on a base part. The ornament in the glass ball is enlarged by means of the convex lens effect of the glass ball.
According to the aforesaid conventional ornament, the neck part of the glass ball and the base part are connected together by following the steps of mounting the neck part of the glass ball on the upper part of a cylindrical hole of the base part, and then filling a sealing plastic into the cylindrical hole by means of a plastic-filling gun so as to have the cylindrical hole and the neck part of the glass ball fastened together in the gap between them. The glass ball and the base part are connected together as one piece without being separated from each other again; in other words, the glass balls on two different ornamental base parts can not be exchanged.